


The Criteria of Love

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Feelings, Feelings Realization, HOWEVER I will say that writing about characters who can't process emotions, Hopeful Ending, I fixed that and also watched some TNG and this fic still works imo, I have only seen about .5 seconds if a TNG episode, I'm an idiot who put this in the wrong fandom tag, In a very literal sense lmao, Internal Monologue, Introspection, M/M, Other, This is written with the knowledge of fanfic and several meta posts, is absolutely my wheelhouse and I have confidence in my abilities there lol, or at the very least doesn't experience them 'normally'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: What exactly is love?A simple question which Data had chosen this moment to ponder. Biologically, romantic love could be described as a means to ensure repeated attempts and instances of reproduction with a desirable partner. Familial love, in that framework, is a set of biologically hardwired insurances that one's offspring and other relations survive and thrive. Platonic love was similarly grouped with familial love, a method of maintaining one's necessary social group.Those were all reasonable explanations, but insufficient.Data considers love, and comes to some conclusions.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	The Criteria of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Cool I've been considering watching TNG for Data and Geordi alone as of late, and in the wake of my indecision decided to read some fic and I felt like I'd explode if it didn't at least try.

What exactly is love?

A simple question which Data had chosen this moment to ponder. Biologically, romantic love could be described as a means to ensure repeated attempts and instances of reproduction with a desirable partner. Familial love, in that framework, is a set of biologically hardwired insurances that one's offspring and other relations survive and thrive. Platonic love was similarly grouped with familial love, a method of maintaining one's necessary social group.

Those were all reasonable explanations, but insufficient.

The word was used liberally; people often claimed they loved a certain dish of food, for example. To boil it down to only a means of continuing one's species would not do.

So he pondered. He was aware that many human philosophers had done the very same, and have yet to reach a consensus, so he was very unlikely to succeed. But they were not androids, so the answer he found would be meaningless to them, but meaningful to him.

To feel love, in Data's estimation, was likely to recognize when something or someone meets the criteria one has set for what one typically "loves." What exactly those were also varied between individuals. To simplify his hypothesis to a testable state, he chose to work under the criteria that, for him, to love was "to find a person, object, or other such thing to be stimulating and satisfying to be around or partake in. I also must have a desire to ensure it's continuation and satisfaction above others."

With that definition, he could now seek to apply the word.

Firstly, he could claim to love his occupation. There were many interesting challenges for him to pursue and surmount, allowing him to constantly grow and adapt as was his intended. Filling one's purpose was... pleasant. There was also what he believed was a sense of comfort to be found in the familiarity of his comrades and friends. His presence was welcomed, and he was glad to provide it. 

That must also mean, then, that he feels platonic love for those he is surrounded by. He thought about the concept for several seconds, and found it to be an accurate descriptor of his varying relationships.

Secondly, he must love his cat. Spot was a fascinating creature. It was reliant upon him for its very survival, yet clearly possesses the adaptations necessary to make a proficient hunter.

But, from his research, its species _chose_ to coexist with humans. There was mutual gain to be derived from such an exchange, but it also... cared for him. It purred when it provided life necessities, but also when Data did nothing more than stroke its fur. At times his mere presence in the room could evoke pleasure responses from Spot. 

So therefore, Spot loved him, and it must be mutual.

Love between pet and caretaker was in its own category, but it could be expressed as a form of familial love, adapted to suit the unique relationship. He provided for Spot much like a human would provide for its offspring.

Lastly, that left him to consider one of love's most common usages- romance. To classify that, he must add additional parameters.

"I must find a person, object, or other such thing to be stimulating and satisfying to be around or partake in. I also must have a desire to ensure it's continuation and satisfaction above other things. All that was previously listed is more intense than for other instances in the case of romantic love."

He paused his own thoughts for a moment, before tacking on, "As I am capable of sight, traditionally I should also find them to have an appearance I enjoy to look at."

Now that he had his definition, he sought to apply it. He had many peers and friends he found it stimulating to engage in conversation with. He did not wish for any of them to come to harm or cease functioning before a reasonable age. For the most part, he calculated that his reaction would be as strong for any individual as all of them.

Except one.

He carefully considered his interactions with Geordi. They were clearly identified by others as particularly close companions, which was not inaccurate. He dedicated more time to process what Geordi said to him, to ensure he responded as appropriately and aptly as he could.

He felt at ease with the engineer. 

Blinking slowly, he realized how quickly he used the word "feel" with regards to Geordi. He did not have emotions as humans understood and processed them, but his reactions and processing of inputs could be described as feelings, at times.

Geordi made him feel.

(And when running through the images of his crewmates, he found himself more inclined to look at Geordi's face, satisfying that optional requirement as well.)

"I love him."

It was simple to say, but to fully comprehend it was something Data understood to be momentous.

Love could only be quantified in the loosest sense, but it could most definitely be _felt._

And he felt it.

With a small smile, performed only for himself, Data found that he was without a concrete answer to the question "What is love?" yet was completely satisfied with the incomplete inquiry, as he had discovered something far more fascinating to consider.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I feel like I did passably, at least for what someone who only has second hand fandom knowledge could do. I stuck with Data's POV bc he's very much a type of character I can write with some ease.


End file.
